Toke n Fist!
The Toke n Fist Master tumblr_lrl8df0u4x1r0jkw6o1_500 (1).gif Possessing to be a shape of a catepillar... The Old Man who lives within the forest outside of the city... He will seek another who has the will an inner peace.. to learn more about this technique Once he sees your worthy.. he will reveal his name.. and show his true form.. possessing to be a old man who carries a large wooden pipe... Thus he is waiting for another user who possess the same knowledge of Toke n Fist as he does...He is a very skillful and wise old man... therefore.. he uses everything that comes through his head.. that seems to be anything when he is high out of his mind... The man posesses Smoke Manipulation... Mixing his smoke of his weed.. and chi... willing him to move and attack with the smoke of THC. cmHq3ZS.gif About Toke n Fist... The Toke n Fist is a unique style of combat derived from the user’s state of substance intoxication. The ingestion of certain psychoactive drugs such as THC (tetrahydrocannabinol, the active ingredient in marijuana) stimulates the nervous system through the increased secretion of essential neurotransmitters. With their mind and body working so fluidly, the subject achieves extraordinary calmness and inner peace, which results in a temporary but powerful state of hypercognition, or the ability to perform complex mental operations beyond the scope of a normal human mind. In this state, the user gains unprecedented spatial awareness and tactile perception. They can detect hidden dangers and incoming threats before they even become apparent. The user’s physical condition improves tremendously as well; they easily overcome their previous limitations in strength, speed, agility, and coordination. Psychologically, the user’s confidence blooms and their fears and anxieties withdraw completely, allowing them to realize their full potential. Simply put, they effortlessly discern what needs to be done and carry it out accordingly 'Under Intoxication.' PA6omB0.gif Slow Peripheral V'ision'- All that is visible to the eye outside the central area of focus; side vision..Though visually seeing as if they are the ones going so frequently... that the enviroment around the user... will become slow-paced...This ability let's the user see incoming attacks even with there eyes shut.. using there hearing senses.. hearing the swift punches or kicks.. cutting the wind.. using this method is highly useful.. even when the user is overly intoxicated..(This Method is only used when the user has injected themselves with Molly,and Heroine.) ' Chong-li-nuts-and-neck-o.gif chong-li-o.gif 1346348795_6.jpg JUJU.gif tumblr_m1dtg1tFhN1r0pdc7o1_500.gif idf9FqQmRRkOV.gif Enhance Strength- ' T'he power to exert great strength from their muscles. Sub-power of Enhanced Condition. Though due to which drug they take... each one possesses mentality thinking that they have becoming stronger...Though if the user has great strength already.. he or she will be able to have more potential on smashing there opponents face in. 'Enhanced Speed- The ability to move at extraordinary physical speed.Users can move much faster than the average member of their species, some at or above supersonic speed or even faster, possibly reaching or even exceeding light speed. However, this power is not without any ill effects, as it can strain the body, although some users may be resistant or even immune to the effects of high speed travel, including friction, gravitational decrease, inertia, etc. Enhanced Flexibility User is able to bend and twist their body far beyond the normal limits of physiology, although still only from the joints. Their joints, muscles, tendons and physiology in general is modified to allow the user perform near-boneless looking contortions without stress or damage and stay in any position they choose as long they need without effort or strain. 'Coordinating- ' Coordinating a enemy.. within the blink of eye.. due to the focus.. when smoking.. The user.. will have total focus depending on how much the user can take with how many blunts they had took... (Ex.. With kodi smoking about 10 blunts a day.. she is rather focused... its just depending if she mixes shit inside her blunt at times..) Though the user.. can actually see the fist coming at them... due to thinking see can see within the future.. no its all about seeing... the movement of shoulders.. an stances.. which at this high state.. the user can read rather well... Fighting On LSD With the user hallucinating.. its rather hard to see within reality and your own mind's view of things... Though at this state... the user is rather.. strong... even if breaking there fist.. onto a concrete wall.. they're still be able to fight at this state.. not feeling anything to the sort.. Some users may think of it as a video game... Though.. it is rather dangerous.. Dangerous enough for some to be killed due to fucking up at a move. Though It is rather useful to use.. espcially being rather dangerous at this state... Due to not knowing what your hitting hell you could be thinking you are hitting...a giant unicorn of some sort...Your agility increases furiously.. also seeing a hue of colors and though it depends on the users mind... if the mind is filled with dark thoughts.. most likely it will haunt them.. if its at its happy state... Thus you will fight thinking your in a video game... Smoke Manipulation ( If Use of Alteration Chi) This is for when users use Alteration chi.. and uses the smoke of the blunt (Most likely Users who use this are made for people who use bongs when using this.) The users... will put a coal as if a hookah... letting a large bowl of bud... to be lit..that way.. the bowl wont tilt... thus.. using the smoke in there mouth to blow violently... amongst.. thus wrapping around there enemy... also getting your enemy rather high .. blinding them as if they were hotboxing in a car.. this will cause the eyes to tear up an cause the enemy to get as high as the user is... Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate smoke, collection of airborne solid and liquid particulates and gases emitted when a material undergoes combustion or pyrolysis, together with the quantity of air that is entrained or otherwise mixed into the mass. It is commonly an unwanted by-product of fires, with smoke inhalation being the primary cause of death in victims of indoor fires. The smoke kills by a combination of thermal damage, poisoning and pulmonary irritation caused by carbon monoxide, hydrogen cyanide and other combustion products. Category:Fighting styles